In the past, to the extent that lenses in photographic scanning apparatuses used protective covers at all, the covers were attached directly to the lens casing. This is particular problem in a scanning apparatus where the various components fit closely together and access thereto is not convenient. Moreover, it is relatively cumbersome process to remove a lens protector or cover in such a system, and this becomes a serious problem when the frequency of cleaning or replacement of the lens cover is fairly frequent. Consequently, the removal of the lens cover can also result in damage to other sensitive components.